Une fille un peu particulière
by KazuSnape
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley décident de faire une farce à leur professeur de Potion. Quand deux mondes à l'opposés se rencontre pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Republication après des problèmes avec le site.
1. Introduction

Bonjour / bonsoir,

Première fiction que j'écris depuis des années. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe (je ne suis pas très douée pour ça! ^. ^)

Désolé, je republie toute la fanfic car je viens de voir que le site ou google trad a modifié plusieurs de mes phrases! Je vous assure que je n'ai pas écris sous acide! Même si la relire m'a fait beaucoup rire! (merci à ma sœur pour me l'avoir fait remarquer! et ma bêta pour le mal de crâne de la correction!;)).

Tout est à mon gourou: JKR! ;) Sauf le personnage OC.

Je ne sais pas vraiment l'histoire, je réécris la quatrième année avec Remus Lupin comme professeur de DCFM (juste parce que je l'adore!)

Bonne lecture!

INTRODUCTION

Tout était parti d'une simple réflexion des jumeaux Weasley. A quoi pouvait ressembler les enfants de Snape? Cette question les avaient fait beaucoup rire. Avaient-ils ces cheveux gras et son teint cireux? Puis d'autres questions fusaient: Qui aurait accepté coucher avec lui? Ou encore de lui faire des enfants? Avaient-ils un pire caractère que lui? Et la plus importante: Snape avait-il vraiment des enfants?

Sur ce dernier point, les jumeaux sont se figèrent et se lancèrent un regard complice. Ils partirent en courant de la salle commune des Gryffondor sans un mot avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le trio d'or dévisageait les rouquins avec lassitude et une pointe d'angoisse. Ils allaient faire une bêtise, Hermione pouvait mettre en sa mains à couper.

En effet, Fred et George s'étaient engouffrés dans la bibliothèque telle des furies. Mme Pinces les réprimandât sans succès. Ils s'installèrent à une table et sans perdre de temps, ils se mirent à rechercher entre les étagères un livre utile pour leur prochaine farce. Les deux frères étudièrent pendant de longues heures les vieux livres poussiéreux si chers aux yeux d'Hermione.

Lassé, George fit une pause et étendit ses jambes sous la table. Il observa son frère toujours plongé dans sa lecture. «Si seulement on mettait autant d'énergie dans nos devoirs ...» Pensa-t-il.

«-Je sais, j'ai trouvé! cria Fred.

-Chut! Gronda la bibliothécaire.

\- Pardon, s'excusaient-ils d'une même voix.

-Une potion de détection de parentalité. Chuchota le roux. Je l'ai trouvé dans un livre de droit de succession, on l'utilise pour vérifier la pureté de la descendance ou trouver des enfants cachés ... Poursuit-il. Il parait que la famille Peverell l'a utilisé pour trouver d'éventuels successeurs. C'est parfait pour nous ça!

-Est-ce qu'il y a une recette pour le faire ou une indication qui permettrait de la trouver? Demanda George.

-Oui, tout est là. La liste des ingrédients est plutôt longue mais devrait être s'en sortir! Sourit-il à son alter ego. »

Après avoir récupéré le précieux livre ils sortirent de la bibliothèque sous les yeux réprobateurs de Mme Pinces.

Fred pouvait vraiment être brillant et persévérant quant-il s'agissait d'une blague, surtout quand celle-ci concernait leur professeur de potion. Georges suivait sans rien dire son jumeau surexcité par leur découverte, ils devaient encore réaliser la potion et la faire ingurgiter au potionniste. C'était une tâche difficile et les répercutions seraient terribles si l'homme venait à découvrir le complot et leurs investigateurs.

Mais George sourit en imaginant la tête de Snape s'il voyait un de ces enfants pleurant à chaude larmes et l'appelant son «papounet» au milieu de la grande salle. Oh oui, il serait prêt à nettoyer tous les chaudrons et vitrines de Poudlard pour voir ce spectacle! Il rattrapa Fred, motivé à découdre avec cette potion.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour / bonsoir,

Première fiction que j'écris depuis des années. N'hésitez surtout pas à moi dire s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes (je ne suis pas très douée pour ça! ^. ^)

Désolé pour le temps d'attente, ma Beta et moi étions en plein Cartons/Déménagement/Travail/Reprise/Maladie. Bref, j'ai choisis le meilleur moment pour recommencer à écrire!

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! Désolé, je republie toute la fanfic car je viens de voir que le site ou google trad avait modifié plusieurs de mes phrases! Je vous assure que je n'ai pas écris sous acide! Même si la relire m'a fait beaucoup rire! (merci à ma sœur pour me l'avoir fait remarquer! et ma ma Beta pour le mal de crâne de la correction! ;))

Tout est à mon gourou: JKR! ;) Sauf le personnage OC.

Je ne suit pas vraiment l'histoire, je réécris la quatrième année avec Remus Lupin comme professeur de DCFM (juste parce que je l'adore!)

Bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 1

Les jumeaux étaient installés à la table de Gryffondor dans la grande salle, ils étaient tous deux impatients et exaltés. Plus que quelques secondes et le professeur allait enfin boire la mixture qu'ils avaient mis deux semaines à préparer. Les adolescents avaient épuisé leurs économies pour acheter les ingrédients et soudoyer un elfe de maison peu scrupuleux pour verser le liquide dans le verre de Snape. Cette fichue potion avait intérêt à marcher!

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Severus buvait son verre d'une traite. C'est en le reposant qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était que le jus de citrouille. Il se frappa mentalement en se demandant comment il avait pu ne rien remarquer avant. L'homme voulut partir le plus rapidement pour essayer de trouver un antidote alors qu'il ignorait tous les effets de la potion qu'il venait d'ingérer. Mais avant même d'amorcer un seul mouvement, le ciel artificiel de la grande salle se mit à gronder et sombres et menaçant nuages commencèrent à effrayer les premières et deuxièmes années.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une forme inerte qui tombait rapidement et en un réflexe Snape sortit sa baguette et amortit la chute de ce qui semblait être une adolescente. La jeune fille s'était évanouie pendant sa chute de vertigineuse et le professeur regarda le plafond qui avait repris son apparence habituelle. Avec la panique générale, il occulta son problème de potion.

Les adolescents s'agitaient pour voir qui avait fait un tel remue-ménage, s'ensuivi un capharnaüm d'élèves qui se demandaient, qui était cette personne et comment avait-elle fait pour littéralement tomber du ciel. Les jumeaux, eux, étaient euphoriques. Tant d'heures de travail! Enfin récompensées! Snape, quant à lui, n'a pas encore réalisé qu'il s'agissait belle et bien de sa fille. Il suffisait maintenant de faire profil bas avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoit de leur implication dans ce coup monté.

Dumbledore se leva et augmenta le son de sa voix d'un coup de baguette:

" SILENCE ! »Et la salle se tut instantanément, il reprit,« Gardez votre calme. Je demande aux préfets en chef de chaque maison de raccompagner leurs camarades dans les dortoirs respectifs. Severus, mon ami, escortez cette personne à l'infirmerie. Nous l'interrogerons à son réveil, chuchota-t-il à l'attention de l'ancien Mangemort. »

Après cette courte déclaration, les élèves s'éloignèrent et les professeurs suivirent Dumbledore dans leur bureau pour discuter de l'incident, laissant seul, Snape et la jeune fille encore endormie. Il jeta un sort de Levicorpus et s'engageât dans les longs couloirs du château.

Le directeur de Serpentard profita du chemin pour détailler la personne qu'il faisait léviter. L'inconnue ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, ses vêtements étaient sales et usés, il pouvait entrevoir des taches brunes cachées sous les manches de son sweat à capuche. Elle avait des baskets trouées et le short qu'elle portait laisser voir des ecchymoses et éraflures sur ses jambes et genoux.

L'homme regarda enfin son visage qui était de type asiatique ce tranchait étrangement avec ses longs cheveux blonds, elle avait quelques fines cicatrices sur l'arc sourcilière et sur les lèvres. Severus n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus l'adolescente. Il se trouve devant l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh, prévenue de son arrivé, les attendait de pied ferme.

L'infirmière lui demanda de déposer l'intruse sur un des lits et de la laisser seule pour faire les examens de routine. Snape obéit silencieusement avant de sortir pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pédagogique dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Ses pensées allaient à cette gamine qui avait réussi on ne sait comment à déjouer toutes les protections du château. Par Merlin, elle devait être très puissante pour avoir réussi son coup. Mais pourquoi être rentré ainsi à Poudlard? Quelles étaient ses véritables intentions?

Sa réflexion prit fin en entendant les cris de ses collègues avant même d'avoir franchi les portes des appartements du doyen de l'école.

«-Par la barbe de Merlin, Albus, d'où vient cette enfant? S'inquiéta McGonagall.

-Je n'en sait pas plus que vous, Minerva. J'ignore comment elle a fait pour venir jusqu'à nous mais seul un puissant sortilège peut arriver à un tel résultat…

-Ou une potion, pensa à voix haute Snape qui était rentré en silence.

-Une potion? Tu sais quelque chose, Severus? Questionna Remus.

-Juste avant l'apparition de cette personne, j'ai remarqué la présence d'une potion dans mon verre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'examiner ce que c'est mais cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence, expliqua-t-il aux autres professeurs.

-Je vois… marmonna Dumbledore dans sa barbe. Vous devriez analyser le contenu de ce verre, Severus. Remus accompagnez le, il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez dans les pommes à cause d'effets secondaires, répondit-il au potionniste qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour protester. J'irai interroger l'enfant dès que Mme Pomfresh m'y autorisera. Minerva, vous devriez aussi interroger vos élèves. Je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux en savent bien plus qu'ils ne veulent l'admettre. Quant aux autres, je compte sur vous pour maintenir l'ordre chez les élèves. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Albus parti dans ces appartements privés laissant ses amis et collègues dans le désarroi. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à obéir, même si ce n'était pas aux goûts de tout le monde. Tous les professeures et professeurs sortirent pour appliquer les nouveaux ordres de mission donnés par le directeur.

Remus Lupin se tourna vers le directeur des Serpentard et lui offrit un sourire désolé avant de prendre parole:

«-Nous devrions y aller, je suis sûr que les elfes de maison pourront nous aider. La potion a dû être versée dans les cuisines, quelqu'un a forcément vu quelque chose. Songea le lycanthrope.

-Très bien, gronda sèchement l'homme. Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas, je guère envie de passer le reste de la soirée en votre compagnie. Continua-il.

-Je peux être très bonne compagnie quand il le faut, plaisanta le loup. »

Remus sourit en apercevant l'homme en face de lui froncer les sourcils mais rougir légèrement à son sous-entendu. Sourire qui donne une folle envie à Snape de le frapper. Merlin, comme cet homme pouvait l'agacer. Il ne préféra rien de rajouter et sorti sans un regard pour le professeur de DCFM.

Le chemin aux cuisines se passa dans le calme absolu. Severus ouvrit la grande porte et s'engouffra dans la salle des fourneaux, Remus lui emboîta le pas. Les elfes furent déstabilisés de voir ainsi les deux adultes dans leur lieu de travail. Winky s'inclina devant eux et leur proposa son aide dans leur recherche. Comment un elfe de maison avait-il pu trahir la confiance de Dumbledore? Elle jura de trouver le responsable. L'elfe demanda aux professeurs de l'attendre sur les tables le temps qu'elle mène sa petite enquête.

Remus et Severus lui obéir et ils s'installèrent sur la table en face à la grande cheminée. Des elfes leur apportèrent un plateau avec du thé et des petits gâteaux. Le loup ne résista pas aux sucreries et en avala quelques-unes. L'ancien mangemort croisât les bras attendant que l'elfe revienne avec des réponses.

«-Tu devrais te détendre un peu, Severus. Dit le châtain en buvant une gorgée de thé. Winky est une personne fiable, elle trouvera le responsable en un rien de temps.

-Si tu le dis…

-Ta conversation est des plus stimulantes… soupira Remus

\- Excuse-moi si notre conversation n'est pas ma première préoccupation! S'énerva Snape.

-Tu es tout excusé! Souri-t-il malicieusement.

-Arg!

-Pardonnez-moi, voici Barkey. Intervint Winky, qui venait de transplaner devant eux. Vas-y, dis leur tout ce que tu sais. Gronda l'elfe à son confrère. »

Barkey était terrorisé par le maître des potions, il réalisa à cet instant même les conséquences de son acte. Severus Snape lui lança un regard glacial.

«-Parlez ou je vous réserve une sort bien pire que le baiser du Détraqueur. Le menaça-t-il froidement.

-Je vous en prie, Monsieur. Barkey ignorait les effets de la potion. Ils ont dit que c'était inoffensif et que vous vous aidez. Pleurnichât l'elfe qui s'était recroquevillé dans l'attente d'un coup qui ne vint pas.

\- Qui étaient-ils? poursuivit le Prince de Sang Mêlé.

-Weasley… C'était les jumeaux Weasley… Reniflât-il.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Ironisa Remus. Et t'ont-ils dit en quoi consiste les effets de la potion?

-Oui… Hésitât craintivement Barkey en observant Severus.

-Dis-nous tout et nous ferons en sorte que vous n'ai pas d'ennuis. Encouragea le loup en faisant un signe discret de main à son collègue pour le calmer.

\- Et bien, ils m'ont affirmé qu'ils voulaient réunir votre famille. Qu'ils voulaient vous aider à retrouver vos enfants… Admis enfin l'elfe. »

Les deux hommes ne surent comment réagir à cette révélation. Remus se tourna vers Severus mais celui-ci sorti précipitamment des cuisines sans se soucier des personnes présentes autour de lui.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses pensées fusaient dans son esprit: «Cette gamine doit être ma fille ... Bon sang, comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça? Quand, où et surtout avec qui? Merde, je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de la femme que j'ai engrossé! Ça doit être une erreur, bien sûr ça ne peut être que ça! Les Weasley ont du se tromper dans la préparation de leur potion les connaissant... Ces gamins ont ma peau bien avant que Voldemort ne le fasse… »

Sans se rendre compte, le maître des potions s'était déjà allongé dans son lit. Il décida que dormir était la seule solution pour le moment. Qui sait, tous ces événements pouvaient n'être qu'un cauchemar et demain tout aura disparu… Le professeur s'endormi avec ces belles illusions.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour/bonsoir,

Première fiction que j'écris depuis des années. N'hésiter surtout pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes (je ne suis pas très douée pour ça ! ^.^)

Tout appartient à mon gourou : JKR ! ;) Sauf le personnage principal.

Je ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire, je réécris la quatrième année avec Remus Lupin comme professeur de DCFM (juste parce que je l'adore !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

En début de matinée, Albus Dumbledore marchait d'un pas rapide et léger dans les couloirs du château qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis des décennies. Pomfresh l'avait prévenu que la jeune étrangère n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et il voulait être présent à ce moment-là. La veille, le professeur de DCFM l'avait tenu informé de l'hypothétique identité de la jeune fille. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres en pensant au directeur de Serpentard. Son espion devait être dans tous ces états et il devait se l'avouer : cette situation l'amusait beaucoup. Le vieil homme se dit qu'il aurait bien du mal à punir les deux Weasley.

L'infirmerie était étonnamment calme, il y avait que deux élèves présents. Un deuxième année qui c'était brûlé en cours de potion et une sixième année de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver un cognard. Le directeur se félicita de ce faible taux de blessés car habituellement il y avait toujours cinq ou six élèves auprès de Mme Pomfresh.

Poppy écrivait à son bureau quand le doyen de l'école entra dans la pièce, elle se leva pour l'accueillir.

« -Bonjour, Albus. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, indiqua l'infirmière.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Plutôt bien compte tenu de son état… dit-elle soucieuse. Albus, je…

-Nous devrions appeler Severus, la coupa Dumbledore, il doit être présent pour son réveil. Il s'agit de sa fille tout de même… annonça-il doucement.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte la situation **,** je lui ai déjà envoyé un message il y a plus d'une heure de ça mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Informa l'infirmière.

-Alors envoyez Mr. Lupin le chercher, nous ne pouvons rien faire sans son avis. Il va devoir l'accepter au plus vite car je ne sais combien de temps nous pourrons cacher sa véritable identité au reste du monde… Déclara sombrement le sorcier.

-Très bien, je vais le prévenir. Conclut-elle »

La médicomage retourna à son bureau pour rédiger une missive qui en un coup de baguettes'envola vers les appartements du professeur de DCFM.

Dumbledore prit une chaise et s'installa près de l'inconnue. Il sortit un livre de la poche de sa robe. C'était une réédition de _l'Histoire de La Magie_. Il lut, patiemment, une vingtaine de minutes avant d'entendre des protestations venant du couloir. Il sourit en reconnaissant les voix de Severus et Remus se disputant :

« -Laissez-moi, je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence est nécessaire ! Aboya le potionniste.

-Mais c'est ta fille, tu dois être là pour elle. Supplia presque Lupin. Tu n'as pas envie de la rencontrer ?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas d'enfant et non, je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer cet imposteur. Fulmina le professeur.

-Trop tard, nous y sommes! Souri victorieusement le loup. »

En effet, les deux adultes venaient de passer le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie. Snape était si préoccupé à rester dans son déni qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'habille stratagème du lycanthrope. Ce dernier l'avait tellement occupé dans son discourt qu'il n'avait pas vu le chemin emprunter. Il s'énerva contre lui-même d'être aussi facilement manipulable. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la jeune fille se redressa violemment dans son lit faisant sursauter les adultes présent.

Mme Pomfresh se jeta à son chevet pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de grave mais l'adolescente se crispa aussitôt. Elle ne bougeait plus et refusait de regarder les personnes présentes autour d'elle. Ils attendirent quelques instants une réaction que sa part mais voyant l'immobilité de la jeune fille, Albus prit la parole : « Bonjour, mon enfant. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, tu as eu un petit accident hier soir. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Il avait dit ses mots avec le plus de tact qu'il pouvait mais elle n'avait même pas tourné la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux fixaient le vide et son expression demeurait impassible.

Le directeur lança un coup d'œil inquiet aux autres personnes présentes, mais il continua son discours. « Je sais que tout ceci peut être très déroutant mais nous sommes là pour t'aider. Pourrais-tu me dire ton nom et d'où tu viens ? »

La jeune fille resta cependant hermétique aux paroles du directeur. Celui-ci soupira devant le manque d'intérêt flagrant de la personne en face de lui. Il referma son livre faisant comprendre que la discussion était terminée mais elle leva ses mains pour effectuerun signe que personne ne compris.

C'est à ce moment-là que les adultes réalisèrentqu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Ils restèrent tous interdit ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ce mutisme. Voyant le manque manifestede réaction du petit groupe, la jeune fille blonde réitéra son geste sans succès. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce et l'adolescente frustrée par son incapacité à se faire comprendre se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière.

Constatant que le comportement de sa patiente empirait, Poppy s'approchât d'elle pour la calmer mais son corps se raidir intensément face à son approche. Elle recula d'un pas et la jeune fille se détendit légèrement, le regardtoujours dans le vague. L'infirmière conseillât aux hommes de partir car l'adolescente était encore sous le choc et de toute évidence incapable de répondre à leurs questions.

Remus et Severus qui n'avaient pas réagi, se dirigèrent vers la sortie, choqués. Albus se leva mais la patiente prit brusquement sa main droite. Elle tourna la paume ridée devant elle et sorti il stylo de son sweat. Consciemment, elle y inscriva quelque chose que le directeur ne put voir, repassant plusieurs fois pour être sûre que ce soit bien visible. Une fois satisfaite de sa tâche, l'adolescente prit le livre de son autre main et entreprit sa lecture. Elle tournait si vite les pages que le directeur doutait qu'elle puisse comprendre un mot.

Dumbledore la regarda et se résout à lui laisser son nouvel ouvrage. Il observa sa main et les deux professeurs se jetèrent sur lui. Ils avaient vu le geste de la jeune fille et la curiosité était trop forte pour eux. Severus attrapa son poignet pour voir l'inscription faite par la jeune muette : 0080 0332 048 749. Le lycanthrope penché à côté de son épaule fronçât les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il s'apprêtait àdemander si quelqu'un savait ce que cela voulait dire mais Poppy rouspéta et les éjecta de l'infirmerie.

Une fois dehors, Remus put enfin poser sa question et la réponse fut unanime :

« -Non, je n'en ai aucune idée… Soupira le vieil homme. Mais Septima Vector devrait le savoir, après tout, l'arithmomancie est son domaine de prédilection. Vous devriez contacter la mère de cette jeune fille, Severus. Conseilla Dumbledore. Au vu de son état, elle doit être très inquiète de sa disparition.

-Cela risque d'être compliqué… Soufflât le potionniste.

-Tu as peur de revoir ton ex ? Ironisa doucement le loup.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Répliquât-il hargneusement.

-Très bien, alors faite le. Ordonna le directeur. Pour son bien, elle doit retourner au plus vite auprès des siens. Finit-il.

\- Je ne peux pas, Albus…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas qui est la mère de cette enfant… Admis difficilement le Maître des Potions.

-Tu as eu tant de conquêtes que ça ? Lâcha Remus, surpris. Je ne te savais pas aussi coureur de jupons!

-Je ne le suis pas ! Mais j'ai beau chercher je ne sais pas qui elle est. Dit-il, essayant de masquer sa honte.

-C'est ennuyeux… Bien, vous vous en occuperais jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve une personne de sa famille. Conclut le directeur, disparaissant déjà au bout du couloir. »

Cette déclaration sonna comme un glas pour le professeur de potion. Le loup garou sortit une montre à gousset de son pantalon et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure. Les cours allaient commencer et les élèves attendaient déjà dans les classes. Remus observa son ancien souffre-douleur. Quelques rides se formèrent sur son front, signe de sa profonde inquiétude. Son regard vague était le même que la jeune fille assise dans ce lit. Le châtain se demanda comment l'homme pouvait rester aussi calme après toutes ses révélations.

Une grande tristesse s'empara de lui en pensant à toutes ces années où Severus n'avait pas connu sa fille. A tous ces moments de bonheur dont il avait été privé. L'ancien mangemort aurait pu trouver la paix et la joie de vivre dans une famille aimante. Au lieu de ça, il risquait sa vie au quotidien comme espion pour l'Ordre.

Balayant ces idées noires, Remus donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule du potionniste. Il lui rappela que leurs élèves devaient être en train de patienter depuis dix bonnes minutes et qu'il était temps de partir. Snape suivit son conseil et marcha rapidement en direction des cachots sans se soucier de l'homme qu'il laissa derrière lui.

Comme à son habitude, il fit une entrée théâtrale dans sa classe. Certains élèves sursautèrent et leurs conversations animées s'évanouirent en sa présence. Severus les salua à peine et leurs ordonna de réaliser la potion page trente-cinq de leurs manuel. Il avait dit une page au hasard, espérant juste que les adolescents seraient assez silencieux pour lui permettre de réfléchir. Une fois assis à son bureau, il prit une pile de feuilles et fit semblant de les étudier.

Sous son masque de mépris, Severus paniquait. Ses pensées l'envahissaient : Il ne voulait pas rester auprès de l'enfant. Sa présence lui rappelait sans cesse une erreur commise dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui poser des questions. L'adolescente était muette et ne semblait pas apprécier le contact humain. Elle n'avait communiqué que quelques chiffres, incompréhensible à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il s'occuper d'une gamine dont il ne connaissait ni la pathologie ni même son nom ? Parlaient-ils au moins la même langue ?

Le fil des pensées de Snape fut interrompu par une missive qui venait de se poser sur son bureau. Il l'attrapa et jeta un œil à l'assistance. Le cours avait commencé depuis vingt minutes et peu d'élèves avaient allumé le feu sous leurs chaudrons. Certains, sous la complexité de la tache demandée, s'arrachaient des mèches de cheveux devant leurs manuels. Severus eut un sourire narquois en regardant le pauvre Neville Londubat essayait de comprendre la recette du philtre de Mort Vivante.

Quand il fut sûr que tous ses élèves étaient occupés, il s'autorisa à lire le message.

« _Severus, l'enfant a disparu. Impossible de la retrouver. Venez vite._

 _Mm Pomfresh_ »

Le maître des Potion froissât le bout de papier dans ses mains sous l'énervement. Bon sang, en moins d'une heure de réveil, cette jeune fille lui donnait déjà plus de fil à retordre que Potter ! Il lançât un regard à son portrait derrière lui, demandant silencieusement à son double de veiller sur les adolescents. Après un hochement de tête de celui-ci, il s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce.

L'homme parcourut rapidement la distance entre les cachots et l'infirmerie. Si rapidement qu'une fois à destination, son cœur tapait contre sa cage thoracique et ses poumons sifflaient dangereusement. Severus s'adossa près de la porte close pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Dumbledore et Pomfresh discutaient avec Winky, il se concentra sur la discussion le temps de retrouver une respiration normale :

« -Nous avons déjà fouillé une partie du château et j'ai envoyé Barkey faire le tour des extérieurs. Mais pour l'instant, rien. Informa l'elfe de maison _._

-Elle doit être en train d'explorer le château. Donnons-lui un peu d'espace, le temps de s'habituer à la situation.

-Ce n'est pas prudent dans son état, Albus. Cette enfant souffre de malnutrition et certaine cicatrices me font penser au pire… Sans parler de son mutisme ! Il faut vite la retrouver ! Pesta nerveusement Poppy»

Les paroles de la médicomage figèrent le professeur de Potion. Sans avertir de sa présence, il repartit, hagard, à la recherche de la jeune fille blonde.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était le livre. Le livre que la jeune fille avait pris des mains de Dumbledore et qu'elle lisait compulsivement. La bibliothèque était donc la première étape de son investigation.

Malgré l'absence de l'adolescente dans les lieux, Severus réussit à récupérer des informations. Mme Pinces était très remonté, on lui avait dérobé plusieurs de ses précieux bouquins. A cette heure-ci, tous les élèves étaient en cours. Ça ne pouvait être que de la jeune fugitive mais où pouvait-elle être à cette heure-ci ?

Il se rappela ses jeunes années, les endroits où il appréciait de lire un bon livre. La salle de classe désaffectée du quatrième étage ou encore l'arbre près du lac les chaudes journées d'été. En ce début d'octobre, peu d'élèves s'attardaient dehors à cause des prémices du froid mais c'était l'idéal pour profiter tranquillement des derniers jours de soleil.

A ce souvenir, les jambes du professeur de Potion le menèrent naturellement dans la cour qui surplombait les alentours de Poudlard. Il observa la lisière de la Foret Interdite et les abords du lac, à la recherche d'une silhouette.

Au bout de longues minutes, il dut se résoudre au fait que la jeune fille restait introuvable. Snape leva la tête vers le château et grogna de frustration. Il prit une grande inspiration tentant fébrilement de calmer ses nerfs à vif, c'est de cette façon qu'il prit enfin conscience du nœud dans son estomac.

L'homme n'avait pas pris un instant pour réfléchir à son acte. Partir ainsi à la poursuite d'une adolescente en mal d'attention n'était pas son genre mais tout son être le poussait à aller vers elle. Au fond de lui, quelque chose s'était réveillée : une inquiétude et une chaleur inconnue. Cette pensée le submergea, les sentiments refoulés depuis tant d'années faisaient durement surface.

La crise d'angoisse lui pendait au nez _,_ songeât le professeur. Une ombre attirât cependant son attention. En haut de la tour d'astronomie, il aperçut la responsable de son état émotionnel. Assise sur la rambarde de sécurité, la jeune fille étendait ses jambes dans le vide. Elle tenait un livre dans ses mains semblant ignorer le risque de chute mortelle.

Severus, lui, était totalement conscient de la distance qui la séparait de la terre ferme et les conséquences en cas d'impact avec celui-ci. Sa crise existentielle disparut en voyant l'adolescente se pencher dangereusement vers le sol, prise par sa lecture passionnante. Il se précipita à l'intérieur du château, espérant qu'elle ne tombe pas le temps de son ascension vers la tour.

Snape arriva à bout de souffle en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la jeune fille était toujours là. Il soupira de soulagement mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait la faire descendre de son perchoir sans incident.

L'étrangère lisait calmement sans se préoccuper de la présence de l'adulte. Severus remarquât les dizaines de livres éparpillés à ses pieds, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Du conte pour enfant aux traités avec les gobelins en passant par des magazines people et des livres d'Histoire. Le professeur prit son courage à deux mains et lui adressa péniblement la parole :

« -Et bien, c'est une sacrée lecture que vous avez là…

L'adolescente leva la tête de son bouquin mais ne la tourna pas pour autant vers le maître des potions. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et se baissa pour prendre un des nombreux livres au sol. C'était un manuel de Potion, il sourit légèrement.

-C'est un manuel sur les potions, j'enseigne cette matière ici…dit il lui montrant le livre en question. Mais peu d'élèves comprennent l'importance de cet enseignement. Ils sont bien trop occupés par leurs hormones en ébullition et les ragots de l'école.

Severus observa l'enfant qui semblait l'écouter, son regard devient sombre en apercevant une longue cicatrice sur sa cuisse mais il continua sa tirade.

-Il parait que je suis ton père… lançât-il avec difficulté. Jusqu'à hier, j'ignorais ton existence. J'aimerai t'aider mais il faut que tu me donne un indice pour cela.

La jeune fille sorti alors son crayon à bille de sa poche et nota sur l'exemplaire _, Nobles par nature : une généalogie de sorciers_ , les mêmes chiffres qu'à l'infirmerie puis tendit le bouquin au professeur.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà montré mais je n'ai aucune idée de la signification de ces chiffres. Il me faut quelque chose de plus tangible.

Elle reprit le bouquin des mains et nota une autre indication pour aider le maître des potions. Il récupéra le livre, espérant y trouver un nom ou une adresse. Il déchanta en voyant l'annotation :

35.4141274 139.4210057

Il regarda, déconcerté, la jeune fille qui attrapa un autre ouvrage pour l'étudier avec passion.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ? Tu ne pourrais pas me donner ton nom ou ta ville ? Ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour nous deux !

La frustration montait dans les veines de Severus mais avant que la colère ne le submerge, l'adolescente se leva et ramassa les livres. Elle attendait devant la porte que son présumé père veuille bien bouger.

L'homme la regarda faire et fini par décider de passer devant elle, lui montrant le chemin de l'infirmerie. Le trajet se passa sans un mot, dans une ambiance presque pesante. La présence de l'enfant perturbait l'adulte.

Contrairement aux adolescents de son âge, elle restait calme et muette. Son regard qui semblait vide était en réalité très observateur, détaillant chaque pierre du château et chaque embranchements empruntés. Elle ne regardait jamais son interlocuteur mais se montrait attentif aux sons et à ses paroles.

Leur arrivée discrète fut cependant très remarquée par les personnes présentes dans ce lieu de soins. Poppy se jeta sur eux :

« -Par Merlin, mais où étiez-vous passée ? S'adressa-t-elle à l'adolescente. On ne quitte pas mon infirmerie sans mon accord !

-Je l'ai trouvé à la tour d'astronomie en pleine lecture. Vous devriez faire plus attention à vos patient, Mme Pomfresh. Rétorqua froidement le professeur. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir à travers la forêt interdite et on ne l'aurait jamais revu.

-Allons Severus, calmez-vous. Rien de grave ne lui est arrivé. Sourit calmement le directeur. Je vois que cette petite escapade à eu le mérite de vous rapprocher. Dit-il en regardant la jeune fille impassible. C'est une excellente nouvelle car je viens de demander à Winky d'installer une chambre dans vos appartements.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je n'ai pas été informé de ce fait. Ce château est grand, Albus. Pourquoi l'installer là-bas ?

-Pour faire connaissance, Severus. Vous êtes père et fille, il est normal que vous cohabitiez ensemble. »

Severus était vexé que le directeur ait pris une telle décision à sa place et sans son avis. Imposer ainsi son point de vue, sans se soucier de ses sentiments ou même de ses envies l'agaçait au plus haut point. Malgré cela, il se tut et tourna les talons fermant ainsi toute conversation. Deux handicapés émotionnels vivant dans espace vital, la tâche serait bien compliquée.

* * *

Bonjour, je trouve enfin mon rythme d'écriture. Je posterai tous les deux semaines, le vendredi. Pour me laisser le temps d'écrire et le temps à ma Beta de corriger. RVD le 05 Octobre pour le prochain chapitre.

Laissez-moi une petite Rewiews si vous en avez envie, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^


End file.
